darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Banana Brain
Mr. Banana Brain is a doll with a banana head that is Quackerjack's primary friend and sidekick. He is an ordinary doll, but to Quackerjack, he is real enough to converse with. To this end, Quackerjack uses ventriloquism without realizing it. He doesn't notice when someone else provides Mr. Banana Brain with a voice beyond that his friend might sound a little different. Mr. Banana Brain is a crucial element to Quackerjack's ability to feel whole and to function. For the most part, Quackerjack's acquaintances, whether the good kind or the bad kind, don't question Mr. Banana Brain and respect his status as an individual. History Mr. Banana Brain is both an identity and a doll. The identity is something Quackerjack developed prior to his first criminal act, but originally it was applied to clockwork banana-shaped dolls with a bomb inside. After those dolls' demises, the identity was moved to a plush toy of which the first version still had a bomb inside. Only after that doll blew up too did Quackerjack create a buddy similar to the second — but filled with sawdust instead of explosives — that he would keep as a steady companion. From this point on Mr. Banana Brain developed a speech playfulness in which he adds a name to the end of a sentence that rhymes with the last word of that sentence. He only occasionally uses it, though. Negaduck destroyed this doll and Quackerjack didn't have the heart to recreate him until about a year later. The New Mr. Banana Brain, made from metal and wires, was half a new identity, half the old. Quackerjack considered the recreation a reunion with his old pal, but adjusted to fit Quackerjack's new perspective on his criminal career. This doll was taken apart by a prison guard, after which Quackerjack created New New Mr. Banana Brain, whose sharp edges reflected his crueller nature. What Quackerjack didn't know is that someone, very likely Megavolt, had repaired the plush Mr. Banana Brain way back, but never gotten around to returning him. Claire obtained the doll to return him to Quackerjack when he was in a particular bad period, but she left this task to Darkwing when he got involved. Instead of helping him, the reunion caused a personality conflict between Mr. Banana Brain and New New Mr. Banana Brain which got literal when the molecular digitizer brought them both to life. Darkwing barely managed to return the dolls to their old selves in time to save Quackerjack, who disappeared after that. It is unknown what happened to New New Mr. Banana Brain after that, but Mr. Banana Brain was collected by the League of Eve-il along with Quackerjack. With the ink, Quackerjack was upgraded into a living toy and Mr. Banana Brain became part of him. The fusion was hours later reversed by an ink-antidote. Mr. Banana Brain is a stabilizing factor in Quackerjack's life. He doesn't always take him with him, but Mr. Banana Brain is there for him if he needs a playmate. Because of this, Mr. Banana Brain behaves differently depending on Quackerjack's social scenario. With friends around, Mr. Banana Brain and Quackerjack are of one mind and Mr. Banana Brain takes his creator's side in disputes unconditionally. When acting alone or dealing with enemies, Mr. Banana Brain is more selfish and critical of Quackerjack's plans. He is not above betraying Quackerjack and adds practical feedback even when that puts a lid on Quackerjack's enthusiasm. Quackerjack forgives him each time, having something of parental affection for the doll in addition to their bond of friendship. Fiction Cartoon Quackerjack leaves a clockwork Mr. Banana Brain at the Whiffle Boy warehouse to blow up all the merchandise. When stuck in the videogame itself, he also uses one to destroy Whiffle Boy. The plush version of Mr. Banana Brain hangs with Quackerjack in his toy kingdom to discuss the matter of no one buying the latter's toys. Quackerjack believes it's the parents' fault and concludes he should get a bunch of children to his kingdom to sell his creations to. Mr. Banana Brain wants to know where he plans to get the children from, which agitates Quackerjack until a flyer announcing a school play falls down from the surface. Of course, this plan sets Darkwing Duck on the toymaker's trail. Their battle turns the toy kingdom to toy ruins and Gosalyn finds Mr. Banana Brain among the wreckage while looking for her father. A distraught Quackerjack tries to blow up the whole place, so Gosalyn pulls the pin from Mr. Banana Brain and throws the doll at him. The small explosion is effective, but Quackerjack still igites the large one. When Quackerjack becomes a member of the Fearsome Five, he brings Mr. Banana Brain along for the ride. After the group is told by Negaduck that they can't come to his secret hideout, Mr. Banana Brain suggests they'll just follow him, which is unanimously agreed to. Back on a solo mission, Darkwing thwarts Quackerjack's plan to blow up a yoyo factory and plants a tracking device on Mr. Banana Brain. When later Darkwing reveals he found the duo thanks to Mr. Banana Brain, Quackerjack angrily throws away the traitorous doll. He and Mr. Banana Brain have made up by the time they and Megavolt upgrade the time top to travel to the future to utilize its advanced technology. They accidentally bring Gosalyn to the future too and her disappearance has severe consequences to Darkwing's views on protecting St. Canard. They are arrested for parking in a no parking-zone. Mr. Banana Brain's attempt to blame it on the other two crooks goes ignored by Darkwarrior's robots. Fortunately, Gosalyn doesn't like this future either and teams up with the villains as well as the future-civilians who are done with Darkwarrior's reign to get the time travellers home. Back in their present, Quackerjack and Mr. Banana Brain rob a toy museum. Among the loot is a haunted jack-in-the-box, which inhabitant, Paddywhack, possesses Mr. Banana Brain. Quackerjack likes his friend's new voice and flight ability, but not nearly as much as his ideas to cause chaos. They bring about a revenge-driven food fight at a local pizzeria, but Darkwing stops it before Paddywhack can feed on the misery proper. Paddywhack is furious and orders Quackerjack to kill Darkwing. The jester doesn't take well to Mr. Banana Brain's change in attitude and tired of the charade, Paddywhack reveals himself. Finding Quackerjack useless as minion, he sucks him and Mr. Banana Brain into his box to feed on his misery for good. To this end, the two are forced to wear business suits. An opportunity to escape arises when Darkwing becomes trapped too. They team up to make Paddywhack the one who's miserable. Mr. Banana Brain suggests some mercy, but it's withheld until Paddywhack lets them all go. Boom! Studios comics Annoyed that Quackerjack thinks he has any right to go after Darkwing Duck beyond his superhero identity, Negaduck rips Mr. Banana Brain apart in front of his eyes. Someone who is very probably Megavolt picks up the pieces and repairs Mr. Banana Brain, but doesn't inform Quackerjack of this for at least a year. Quackerjack himself never forgot that day and the loss it brought, but with the takeover of Quackwerks and his new job back in the toy industry he has a situation that keeps him together initially. However, Quackerjack is unable to find himself a true spot within the company and after a year returns to a life of crime. His first course of action is to construct a vehicle for the Fearsome Four; that is, the Fearsome Five minus Negaduck. Missing Mr. Banana Brain dearly, Quackerjack designs it with a miniature seat next to his own despite that it won't have an occupant. Once the vehicle is complete, he proceeds to reunite the team of old. His teammates learn quickly not to ask about their one other colleague, as Quackerjack has enough hate for him that even mentioning his name sets him off. And that is just the mistake one crimebot makes when a group of them tries to apprehend the Fearsome Four. Quackerjack rips him apart with his bare hands and in a daze recreates Mr. Banana Brain from the crimebots' components. New Mr. Banana Brain immediately has some advice for Quackerjack, but the sudden return of Darkwing Duck puts everything else on a low pitch. The Fearsome Four rush to their own vehicle, where Quackerjack straps Mr. Banana Brain in the miniature seat and gives him sunglasses to be ready for the hunt. While intense, it is of short duration. Villains and heroes alike are captured for unauthorized use of the sky and taken to the CEO of Quackwerks: Taurus Bulba. Thanks to Megavolt, they can escape and team up against their mutual enemy. For the Fearsome Four, the battle ends in defeat and they are carted of to jail. Quackerjack takes it as a temporary setback and plans for an escape with New Mr. Banana Brain, but a passing guard takes the dolls and destroys it on the spot. Quackerjack escapes from jail on his own and puts together a New New Mr. Banana Brain, whom he takes along to Aloysius J. Mandelbaum to steal his molecular digitizer. After being tricked into making some adjustments to the device himself, the inventor is the first Quackerjack turns into a toy, meaning to make the entire userbase of World of Whifflecraft his next victim. He and New New Mr. Banana Brain infiltrate the Whiffle Boy Entertainment offices and take the personnel hostage to get access to the servers. Just before Quackerjack can hook the molecular digitizer up, Darkwing drops in and has Mr. Banana Brain do the talking. Quackerjack is happy to see that his old friend recovered, but is unable to take him back now that he has New New Mr. Banana Brain. He has Darkwing restraint and activates the molecular digitizer, but the dolls, which have fallen to the ground, are in contact with its wires. The device has the opposite effect on them as on people: they became huge and alive. They both want Quackerjack as their playmate and start a tug of war with his arms. Darkwing undoes the change, but too late for Quackerjack to come out mentally well. He leaves the dolls behind as he runs off. Mr. Banana Brain and Quackerjack are both acquired by the League of Eve-il, who have them brought to their base of operation. With the ink, Quackerjack is cured and upgraded into a living toy. Mr. Banana Brain becomes a part of his new form, which suits him just fine. In their new form and with the rest of the Fearsome Four, they attack Darkwing, Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Little Helper, Gizmoduck, and Mrs. Crackshell when they infiltrate the base. The heroes escape to Duckburg, so the villains go after them. The Fearsome Four are ordered to patrol the streets, which they do until Darkwing zaps them with ink-antidote. Joe Books comics Videogames A mobile Mr. Banana Brain tries to keep Quackerjack out of Darkwing's clutches by throwing banana peels at the hero from high up at the construction site, but ultimately Darkwing defeats the duo. / Notes * Mr. Banana Brain is based on the 1952 toy Mr. Potato Head. As the cartoon developed and Mr. Banana Brain became Quackerjack's permanent buddy, he also received traits from Scarface from Batman. Category:Quackerjack's equipment Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Video game characters